Le blanc s'accorde avec le rouge
by LinaJoker
Summary: Quand vous vous retrouvez entouré de personnes complètement cinglé, remerciez la Sainte Connerie...d'être naît tout aussi barge ! [Kidd x OC];lemon à venir;
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma 1er fanfiction (même mon 1er écrit) tous les commentaires seront pris en compte, autant les critiques que les compliments.

Je remercie ma Beta, de son doux pseudo : Zinee, pour avoir corriger toutes mes horribles fautes.

Bien commençons à présent : Je vous souhaites la bienvenue dans le monde de ma folie.

Prologue

Pov:?

Une chambre totalement blanche, du sol au plafond, en passant par les meubles et tous ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie depuis près de 5 ans, je suis entrée, ou plutôt ais été traîné, dans cette institut psychiatrique suite à un « incident » dont vous connaîtrez la teneur plus tard.

Actuellement, j'étais assise sur mon lit en train de lire un livre (NdB: tu ne vas pas lire un immeuble, c'est sûr !) des plus passionnant sur le maniement des armes blanches et de la façon de faire le plus de dégâts, si on a pas les muscles de Vin Diezel, j'avais fini celui sur la torture la semaine dernière mais je ne me lassais pas de regarder les illustrations. _(Flash-Info: J'obtiens mes lectures d'un autre pensionnaire, en échange de chocolats.)_

Et oui les enfants, je n'ai jamais dit que mon enfermement et mon isolement étaient injustifiés. Ils se trouvent que selon les mœurs d'aujourd'hui mes maniéres et certains de mes centres d'attentions sont considérés comme bizarres, voir morbides.

Quelques exemples pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance:

En 3ème j'ai fait un exposé sur les plus grands tueurs en série de 1800 à de nos jours, en entrant bien dans les détails pour certains meurtres. Vous auriez vu la tête du prof, ça valait bien le mois de psychothérapie.

Ensuite je me suis mise à apprendre les positions des nerfs dans le corps et lorsqu'on m'a demandée si c'était parce que je voulais devenir médecin j'ai répondu:

« Bien sur …. que non, c'est pour savoir où frapper pour faire mal. » Tout cela agrémenté d'un petit sourire sadique, en y réfléchissant là j'avais peut- être un peu cherché à faire peur.

Et bien sur le fait que la vue du sang me fasse sourire et que le bruit des os qui se brisent me paraissent être une douce mélodie n'ont pas arrangé mon cas.

Mais à part ces quelques « petits » détails étranges je suis une ado de 19 ans normale ou plutôt disons qu'il peut m'arriver d'avoir des réactions d'ados de 19 ans peut-être moins des fois, j'explicite;

-J'adore les sucreries, les peluches toutes douces et les bébés animaux, comme beaucoup de filles, dite normales.

-Autre réaction type 19 ans ou moins, les mecs, je sais c'est bateau mais j'ai passé la quasi-totalité de mon adolescence en clinique psychiatrique, alors moi j'ai une excuse solide car les seules contacts que j'ai eu avec la gente masculine se résume à mon père et aux infirmiers qui m'apportent mes calmants. Et oui, même les cinglés sont à la recherche de l'homme idéal (selon leurs critère, _of course_ ). Même si dans mon cas le trouver vas être vachement compliqué.

Vous l'aurez compris je suis sadique (assumée) qui ne ferait jamais de mal à un animal (sauf s'il est moche ou qui m'attaque), à la recherche de relation sociale autres que des fous, des gens du corps hospitaliers ou des gens de ma famille.

Ainsi, moi Kathréptis Specchio [1] (à mon avis c'est mes parents qu'on devrait enfermer pour avoir donné un prénom pareil à leur gosse) à l'heure actuel ne me doutais pas que j'allais vivre une aventure qui si je n'étais pas déjà un peu barge aurait tout fait de me le faire devenir.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

[1] Kathréptis = miroir en grec

Specchio = miroir en italien

 _Et voilà prologue fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé.La fréquence de parution différera selon mon inspiration et la correction des chapitres par Zinee (ma Beta)_

 _Je me répète mais surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis et vos critiques !_

 _A bientôt, pour le chapitre 1._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je me trouvais dans une jolie prairie d'herbe mauve, ou galopaient des licornes roses qui pètent des paillettes et des lutins qui éternuent des confettis et tous cela sous un magnifique ciel de couleur vert pomme, quand tout à coup un bruit strident ce fit entendre ….

Je me réveillais en sursaut avec des sueurs froides.

\- Bordel de merde, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vais remercier les docs d'avoir mis cette putain d'alarme aussitôt le matin. Un coup fut frappé à ma porte et un repas fut glissé en dessous.

Je regarde dessus et …. Merde ! Tu fais chier Charlie, c'est pas parce que je suis en isolement que vous devez me refiler les restes des chiens, m'écris-je de ma douce voix !

Nan, mais sérieux j'ai pris deux bouchées de ce truc immonde et je me suis arrêtée là, en priant pour que le repas de midi soit meilleur parce que sinon j'allais crever de faim, à noter le seul bon point dans cette histoire c'est que cette alarme m'a sortie de mon cauchemar.

Après mon repas frugal, je suis allée faire ma toilette -seule avantage d'être en isolement permanent depuis 5 ans, j'ai ma salle de bain perso-, et après ce moment de pur détente, j'ai fais une rapide introspection de moi-même devant le miroir : 1m70, une taille plus que respectable, de longues jambes fines, une taille marquée, une poitrine moyenne -bonnet B,plus proche du A que du C-, un visage plus tôt commun, encadré par de longs cheveux légèrement bouclés non moins communs, car de couleur blanche. Oui je vous l'accorde des cheveux blancs ça court pas les rues, mais en fait j'étais naît avec des cheveux dans la teinte des blonds genres très clair, mais avec le temps ça c'était éclairci jusqu'à devenir blanc, cool hein (NdB : cool mais bizarre, surtout bizarre, en fait...).

Après ce petit moment de narcissisme, je me suis mise à mes exercices matinaux, car oui en plus de lire des livres (NdB : re-normal, lire un livre) pour apprendre à se battre j'appliquais, ben oui faut bien s'occuper, bon pour les techniques de combats à mains nues pas trop de soucis, ce qui posait problème c'était pour les techniques avec des armes, alors du coup je m'étais fabriquée des sortes de poignards avec des lattes de mon lit et quelques trucs que j'avais réussis à chopper lors de mes rares sorties. Ça doit bien faire 3 ans que je me suis mise à ce sport quotidien et malgré que je n'aie jamais affronté de véritable adversaire je crois que je ne m'en sortirais pas trop mal.

Alors que j'étais entrain de faire un piquet contre le mur -pour l'endurance- j'ai remarqué comme un truc qui brillait sur mon plateau repas délaissé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comprenez bien que étant donné que tout sur ce plateau y compris le plateau lui-même étaient en plastique et le plastique ça brille pas.

Donc je me suis empressée de redescendre les pieds sur terre et de regarder, il s'agissait d'une sorte de pièce, en or, il me semble elle était totalement vierge, il n'y avait strictement rien de gravé dessus. Alors dans un geste automatique je me suis mise à la lancer et parce que ça semblait ironique j'ai dit :

\- Pile je vivrais et mourais dans cette asile de dingue. Face je vais vivre de folles aventures et tapais sur tout plein de monde.

J'ai lancé la pièce, et au moment où elle me retombait dans les mains, c'était comme si on m'avait envoyé un bon gros coup de poing dans l'estomac et que le dit poing c'était amusé à trifouiller dans mes intestins. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais normalement le suivant devrait être plus long.

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 et s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas pour les reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Aaaaaaah … trop de lumière … minute Spider-man, retour en arrière. Trop. De. Lumière.

Mmh, tout ceci n'est pas logique, non vraiment aucune logique là-dedans, que je m'explique la seule source de lumière dans ma chambre provient d'un néon, tout pourri disons ce qui est, et puis la sensation sous mon corps non, non et re-non c'est pas ça du tout, mon lit n'est pas aussi herbeux.

Après cette constatation, je me décidais enfin à ouvrir mes yeux -au fait, je vous ai pas dit ils sont noir comme la nuit, compter les étoiles avec-.

O.K., autre irrégularité, je vois le ciel, alors je me décidais à me redresser légèrement en position

assise. Une fois ceci fait je me suis rendue compte que je me trouvais dans une prairie, elle devait faire la taille d'un terrain de football, je crois, bon faut dire que j'en ai pas vu des masses des terrains de football dans ma vie, mais c'est une approximation. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons, la dite prairie était entourée d'arbres gigantesques, plus proche du gratte-ciel que du cerisier de grand-mère.

En tournant sur moi même, j'étais toujours assise -je me suis contentée de tourner sur mes fesses en mode toupie- j'ai vu qu'il y avait une maison juste derrière moi à l'orée de la forêt, elle avait l'air abandonnée mais elle était tout de même mignonnette, ce n'était pas une maison en ruine ni un palace mais ça avait l'air plus chaleureux que l'institut.

Je pris donc la décision de me lever pour aller la visiter (curiosité quand tu nous tiens) et dans mon mouvement je sentis quelque chose glissait de ma main, dans un pur réflexe je rattrapais le truc que j'identifiais comme étant une pièce. Une pièce …. La Pièce ! Au bordel ça y est, je me souvient. (NdB : Il serait temps que tu t'en souviennes) _Flashback._

Bon apparemment, jouer à pile ou face est plus dangereux que je pensais, tout en me faisant cette réflexion je me mis à l'observer, de nouveau, une des faces était à présent gravée, elle portait une inscription écrite en tout petit, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à décrypter.

« _Un vœu d'exaucé, il ne vous en reste qu'un, choisissez-le bien »_

(Minute de réflexion) (NdB : Elle est longue à la réflexion, la Specchio.)

Trop cool. Bon voyons, quel vœux pourrais-je bien faire, tout en réfléchissant je me suis dirigée vers la maison.

La porte n'était pas fermée, j'analysais ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Un petit salon avec une cuisine communicante avec les meubles et tout, et deux portes fermées que je supposais être la chambre et la salle de bain. Je peux vous dire que sur le coup j'étais sur le cul au sens propre comme au figuré. Après cette petite émotion, je me suis dirigée prudemment vers le canapé et m'y suis installée au ralenti, comme s'il allait me mordre au moment où je le toucherais, ce qui ne se produisit pas, heureusement (NdB : elle est tarée, elle croit qu'un canapé va la mordre, quoique… il y a bien une pièce de monnaie qui l'a envoyé ici, donc…). Installée confortablement, je me remis à la réflexion de mon deuxième et dernier vœu.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir établi plusieurs vœux, j'arrivais enfin à celui qui, selon mon avis, me serais le plus utile à l'heure actuel.

Je lançais la pièce et dis :

\- Je voudrais un ouvrage qui regroupe tout ce qu'i savoir d'important sur le monde où je me trouve.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à rattraper la pièce, c'est un énorme grimoire, vous savez les maxi-bouquin qu'ont les sorcières comme dans Charmed.

Non, vous voyez pas…

Pfff, bande d'inculte.

Je posais le recueil sur la table basse devant moi et me mis à le feuilleter.

Il m'apprit que :

\- la disposition de ce monde, géographiquement parlant, et comment si repérer ;

\- le système social constitué : Marine _-Beurk-_ , Shichibukai _-pas d'avis-,_ Pirate _-Cool-_ , Empereur _-Méga-Cool-_ , Les Dragons Célestes _-trou duc_ ;

\- et les berrys, les Akuma no mi, les monstres marins, le Haki… etc…

Il commença à faire nuit au moment où j'arrivais à la fin, et oui je lis très vite, il y avait une dernière page avec marqué quelques petites indications à mon attention, je ne possède aucun Haki et si je mange un Akuma no mi, je n'obtiendrai que les inconvénients, et aucun pouvoir donc en gros les 2 truc les plus cool me sont refusés.

Rhaaaa, bon O. K., c'est pas grave au moins je sais suffisamment de truc pour ne pas mourir tout de suite et cette forêt fera un bon terrain d'entraînement.

Bon c'est décidé, je m'entraîne jusqu'à atteindre un niveau que je jugerais suffisant pour ne pas me faire trucider dans ce monde de fou (génial certes, mais fou quand même [NdB : Si je peus me permettre: C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !]), puis je trouverais une ville sur cette île pour pouvoir faire du shopping, pour l'argent on verra le moment venu, et peut-être me trouvais un bateau pour partir en mer.

O o O

J'attendais, tapie en haut d'un arbre dans l'ombre, patiemment, il arrive, je le sais, je le sens, ça y est je le vois, une sorte de grand tigre sans rayure, des cornes et des écailles sur sa tête, ma proie.

Je bondis souplement sur son dos et alors qu'il se cambre pour m'en déloger je passe mon bras sous son cou et l'égorge proprement avec mon arme.

Oui, c'est fini, je suis suffisamment forte pour ce monde, ne pensez pas que parce que j'ai été douce avec cet animal je le suis réellement devenue, non ce n'est pas ça, voyez-vous je ne prend pas de plaisir à les tuer mais j'ai besoin de manger, ce n'est que la loi de la nature.

Après avoir récupéré de la viande sur ma proie, je me dirigeais vers ma maison, une fois à l'intérieur, je déposais mon fardeau dans le frigo et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, je prenais une vraie longue douche.

\- Aaaaah. Le bonheur, trois mois à crapahuter dans les bois, ça salit.

3 long mois d'entrainement intensife mais c'est fini, enfin. J'ai trouvais une ville il y a deux mois de ça et depuis toutes les semaines, je vais piquer un journal (de l'île) pour savoir où je me trouvais et me tenir informé.

Ainsi, j'ai appris que cette île était un important passage et qu'il y avait pas mal de pirate qui y séjournaient, il y a aussi deux bases de la Marine.

Après ma douche, je me rhabillais, ma tenue à bien morflée en trois mois, du pantalon et de la chemise d'hôpital, il ne reste qu'un short mi-cuisse et une sorte de bandeau de poitrine qui tint grâce aux manches que j'ai attachés autour de mon cou.

Je mangeais puis me dirigeais vers la porte. Au dernier moment, je me retournais et regardais cette maison qui m'avait accueilli pendant ces longs mois d'entraînement, je lui dis adieu silencieusement et sortis. (NdB : elle dit au revoir à une maison, elle est vraiment tarée…, ça se soigne, hein, j'ai peur pour elle.)

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini, le chapitre 3 est déjà bien entamé et on va pas tarder à rentrer dans le vif du sujet._

 _Bye pour la suite._


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà, désolée d'avoir traîné. Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 3

Il me faut deux heures pour arriver aux abords de la ville. Je me suis cachée dans une ruelle sombre ( _too much_ ) en attendant de trouver la cible idéale.

Après deux minutes, un type plutôt bien portant passe à ma portée et donc d'un _délicat_ coup sur la nuque, je l'assomme, le tire dans ma cachette et le dépouille de tous ses berrys. J'aurai pu le tuer mais vu que ce que je m'apprête à faire, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir du sang sur ce qu'il me reste de vêtements.

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurez pas compris, je vais faire du shopping -oh, l'horreur, mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller-. Je rentre donc dans un des plus grands magasins qui réunit la majeur partie de ce qu'il me faut, parce que oui je vais pas faire 100 magasins sinon je vais devenir encore plus folle.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil périphérique et j'établis un plan qui me permettra de faire raccourcir ce calvaire.

Arrivée à la caisse, je m'adresse à la vendeuse le plus poliment dont je suis capable.

\- Il me faut les deux grands sacs noirs là-bas et de quoi les remplir plus le petit sac à dos gris anthracite.

Avant qu'elle ne proteste, je pose les berrys précédemment volés sur le comptoir pour lui faire comprendre que je compte bien payé.

-Bien, me dit elle avec un sourire, suivez-moi.

Elle m'amène tout d'abord au rayon chaussure où je choisis : une paire de bottes montantes noires à lassés croisés sur le devant, des ranchers vertes "camouflage", deux paires de baskets une rouge et l'autre noir, et pour finir deux paires de nu-pieds une bleu saphir et l'autre mauve (tout cela sans talons évidemment, il faut que je puisse me battre bien sûr).

Je lui précise ma pointure et pendant qu'elle se procure chacun des articles cités dans la bonne taille je vais du côté vêtement où je prends tout ce qui m'est nécessaire : des pantalons de toutes sortes aux hauts tout aussi variés en passant par les sous-vêtements et divers accessoires.

Ceci fait, retour à la caisse où je paye et demande à la commerçante de ranger tous mes achats dans les sacs pendant que je me change dans l'une de ces cabines, ce qu'elle accepte avec joie, vu le prix exorbitant que je viens de dépenser dans sa boutique.

Je ressors de la cabine cinq minutes plus tard, habillée d'un jean slim noir classique , d'un crop top rouge moulant et les ranchers.

40 minutes exactement pour faire ceci. L'enfer est fini.

Très joyeuse, je me dirige vers le magasin d'armement. J'y achète deux dagues avec de quoi les attacher à mes cuisses plus des protections pour avant-bras en métal noir qui je suis sûre me sera utiles lors de mes combats à venir et pour finir de quoi entretenir tout ceci. Je m'équipe de mes armes et de mes bracelets et mis le matériel d'entretien dans le sac à dos gris avec le reste de mon argent.

Vingt minutes de plus, en tout cela fait une heure, rapide et efficace, je suis trop géniale (NdB : Surtout, folle mais on ne va rien dire du tout…). Et pendant que je marche et m'auto-complimente, je passe devant un coiffeur où je décide de rafraîchir ma coupe. J'en ressortis trente minutes plus tard avec un joli dégradé qui s'arrête juste en-dessous de mes omoplates.

Je commence à fatiguer à cause de cette après-midi plus tôt surchargée (chassez dans la jungle, c'est beaucoup plus reposant que de faire les boutiques [NdB : mais je crois qu'elle devrait y retourner, dans son asile pour fou, parce que, là, je m'inquiète vraiment…, pauvre d'elle]).

Donc, dans un éclair de génie, je me décide à faire la sieste sur le toit d'une des maisons tout en prenant un bain de soleil.

POV Omniscient :

Le Capitaine Eustass Kidd venait d'appareiller dans le port de l'île des Khobold. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre-ville avec son second, Killer, des bruits de lutte leurs parvinrent.

Un coup d'œil vers Killer apprit à Kidd qu'il avait remarqué le tapage, lui aussi. D'un léger mouvement de tête, Kidd fit comprendre à son second qu'il voulait prendre part à l'action.

Arrivant sur les lieux, ils virent que ce n'était que de vulgaires pirates de bas étage qui se battaient uniquement avec les poings sans même sortir leurs armes. En un mot : _ennuyeux_.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à partir trois sacs tombèrent d'un toit suivit par…

POV Kathréptis :

Après avoir balancé mes sacs, je saute dans le vide à mon tour. Une fois au sol, je me redresse doucement -pour l'effet- et lorsque mon visage n'est plus tourné vers le sol, je lance mon regard le plus noir.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?, déclare-je d'une voix anormalement gentille.

-On t'en pose des question grognasse ?, répond l'un d'eux me faisant lever un sourcil (m'a fallut des heures d'entraînement pour pouvoir faire ça comme si c'était un tic naturel), il continue sur sa lancée. Non, alors tu la fermes et tu laisses les grands s'occuper de leurs affaires, et si tu es sage lorsqu'on aura fini on s'occupera de ton cul.

Vraiment très classe, lentement, comme si j'avais peur je m'approche de celui qui venait de s'exprimer. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me lance un regard salace et amorce un mouvement pour m'attraper.

D'un geste vif, j'empoigne la dague qui se trouve sur ma cuisse droite avec ma main droite, et lui tranche la gorge de la gauche vers la droite. Je me recule pour ne pas salir mes nouveaux vêtements (NdB : j'adore, la fille, inquiète plus pour ses vêtements que pour autre chose) et pour éviter son corps qui s'écrase lourdement sur le sol.

 _Premier meurtre, danse de la joie dans ma tête._

Extérieurement, je suis stoïque, sauf peut-être, un léger sourire sadique et un mouvement pour ranger mon arme après l'avoir essuyer sur un chiffon sorti de ma poche.

POV Omniscient :

Elle s'avança vers les pirates restants. La voyant approcher, ils sortirent leurs armes (des sabres, comme c'est original) et s'élancèrent vers elle. Kathréptis bloqua deux lames à l'aide de ces avant-bras (toujours protégés avec les bracelets) et, d'un ample mouvement de jambe, envoya leurs propriétaires s'étalaient par terre.

-Salope, on va d'apprendre à nous manquer de respect.

-MANQUER DE RESPECT ?!, cria Kath avec des flammes de rage dans les yeux (NdB : très jolie image, des flammes de rage dans les yeux… Hein ?…What ?). Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, j'espère. C'est vous qui m'avez dérangée pendant ma sieste. Alors, écoutez-moi bien, bande de bâtards puants (NdB : très jolie expression…), je vais tous vous tuer, et vous avez de la chance que j'ai faim parce que ça signifie que je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous faire souffrir. Je vais vous tuez vite et proprement, estimez-vous chanceux.

Elle finit sa tirade avec un sourire mauvais et un regard noir. Puis elle s'élança, dégaina ses armes et, zigzaguant entre les pirates tout en les tuant chacun leur tour d'un unique coup porté à une veine majeur.

Cou, poignet, cuisse, poignet, cou, cou…etc…

Elle effectua ce ballet sanglant sous les yeux appréciateurs de Kidd et Killer jugeant la technique de combat qui ressemblait à si m'éprendre à une danse gracieuse mais néanmoins belle et bien meurtrière comme elle avait promis.

Une fois sa chorégraphie achevée, Kathréptis nettoya ses lames et les rangeant, elle se retourna chercher ses sacs.

POV Kathréptis :

Alors que je me relevais avec mes sacs en mains, deux personnes que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là, s'approchèrent de moi.

Killer : Bonjour, viens boire un verre avec nous.

Alors lui y va pas par quatre chemins.

Je les détaillais tous les deux, celui qui m'avait parler portait un masque -chacun ses _kiff_ \- et l'autre avait les cheveux rouges -trop classe, la couleur du sang, je veux toucher… _Baffe mentale_ STOP ! On se reprend il t'a dit quelque chose, tu réponds.

Kath: Pourquoi ?

Killer : Nous sommes des pirates et …

Kath : Non, j'aurai jamais deviner. Avec vos armes et vos cicatrises, je vous ais pris pour des vendeurs de barba-papa, le coupais-je ironiquement.

Ils m'envoyèrent tous les deux un regard noir… enfin pour celui au masque je suppose parce qu'on voit pas ses yeux (NdB : LoL !).

Kath : Ok, s'cusé, suis de mauvais poil, bon vous êtes des pirates et, d'après ce que je vois c'est vous (en pointant celui aux cheveux rouges), le Capitaine.

Kidd : Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Kath : 'Sais pas, une intuition, d'après ce que je sais, c'est le plus fort de l'équipage qui est le Capitaine et bien que vous fichiez les miquètes[NdB] tous les deux, vous dégagez une sorte d'aura plus puissante et puis il y a cette autre aura de profond respect et confiance qui émane de lui, (montre Killer) envers vous.

Et oui, je suis peut-être folle mais pas stupide. Surtout que je sais que je n'aurai aucune chance contre aucun de ces deux types c'est pour ça que je joue la sûreté avec le vouvoiement.

Et dans un élant de folie (NdB : j'ai envie de rajouter pure mais comme elle est déjà folle naturellement, ça marche plus :( ), je pris ma décision.

Kath : D'accord pour un verre, s'il est accompagné d'un repas et que c'est vous qui payaient.

* * *

Voila, Kath ne sait pas dans quoi elle c'est embarqué, prions pour cette pauvre inconsciente.

[NdB] chiquètes, miquètes, moi je dis la frousse, perso…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 _Les pensées seront en italique._

POV Omniscient :

Kidd : Je suis Cap'tain Eustass Kidd et comme tu l'as deviné, lui c'est mon second, Killer.

Voilà ce que lui dit Kidd une fois à table et les commandes apportées, elle dut reconnaître qu'il a été malin car s'il lui avait parlé avant qu'elle ne commence à manger elle n'aurait strictement rien écouté.

À l'entente de son nom, elle esquissa un sourire, qui n'échappa pas à notre roux favori.

Kidd : Mon nom te fait rire, gamine, dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Kath : Non, pas du tout, j'ai entendu parlé de vous c'est tout… Au fait, moi c'est Kathréptis Specchio mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kath. Et pour info, je ne suis pas une gamine.

Elle n'avait pas crié car elle savait pertinemment que hurler pour une chose telle que celle-ci ne ferait que confirmer le fait qu'il la prenait pour une gamine.

Kidd : Tu vas rejoindre mon équipage.

 _Eh, ben, si je croyais que Killer était direct, c'est rien à côté de son Capt'ain, mais bon ce n'est pour me déplaire comme ça la conversation sera plus rapide._

Kath : Pourquoi pas, mais j'aurais quelques questions, à vous poser et des choses à vous dire. Elle n'attendit pas leurs réponses et commença tout de suite :

• Je ne suis jamais montée sur un bateau et je servirais probablement à rien sauf peut-être s'il vous manque une cuisinière.

• Et où est-ce que je crèche ?

• Comment je dois vous appeler ?

• Si un membre de votre équipage fait ou dit quelque choses à mon encontre qui me déplaît ai-je le droit de le _corriger_ à ma manière ?

• Et c'est quoi votre fruit du démon ? (curiosité féminine quand tu nous tiens).

Kidd : Pour la cuisinière, ce sera parfait, pour le reste tu sais te battre donc pas de problème, appelles moi Kidd ou Capitaine du moment que tu suis mes ordres je m'en fous. Sur mon navire, c'est la loi du plus fort qui marche si t'as un problème avec un membre de l'équipage t'as carte blanche pour le régler et il faudra de toute manière que tu leur montre de quoi t'es capable. Et j'ai le fruit du magnétisme.

Kath : Où est-ce que je dors ?

Kidd: Tu le sauras une fois sur le navire.

Kath plaisait beaucoup à Kidd et Killer le voyait bien. Et il voyait aussi que ce n'était pas que pour ses talents aux combats. Dès qu'elle accepterait de rentrer dans l'équipage, pas qu'elle ait le choix même si elle en avait l'impression, Kidd dévoilera son vrai visage.

Kath : Est-ce qu'il y a un matelas, des couvertures et une salle de bain ?

Kidd : Oui.

 _Je sens qu'il me prépare une surprise qui ne va pas me plaire mais s'il y a ces trois choses, ça devrait aller, de toute manière dès qu'il a dit que c'était la loi du plus fort sur son bateau, il m'a convaincu._

Kathréptis lui offrit son air le plus sérieux, avec tout de même une lueur de sadisme dans le regard qui ne trompait personne.

Kath : On part quand, Capitaine ?

Kidd : Dans cinq heures, soit à l'heure où je te le ferai regretter.

Alors qu'ils se levaient pour sortir du bar, Kath attrape le bras de Killer.

Kath : Ça te dérangerait de prendre mes deux sacs de voyages et de les amener au vaisseau, j'ai un petit truc à faire.

Elle dit tout ceci avec un air contrit, car elle éprouvait une certain gêne, disons-le, à demander de jouer les bagagistes à ce qui venait de devenir son supérieur hiérarchique.

Killer : D'accord mais tu me devras un combat.

Kath : Avec joie.

Elle avait des yeux étincelants et un sourire, style kamikaze devant un magasin de bombes (NdB : à force, je crois que vous avez compris… elle est …).

O o O

POV Kath :

Je suis à la bourre, Oh galère, faut que j'accélère. (ça rime). (NdB : ça s'appelle plus une rime facile, genre rappeur français qui dit animals au lieu de animaux, juste pour que ça rime…)

SPRINT !

Alors que j'arrive au port, je vois Kidd sur le pont d'un navire.

Oups ! Il a l'air en pétard. Bon, paix à mon âme et faite que j'aille en Enfer, je ne supporterais pas les anges. (NdB : rien à dire…)

Je montais en mode Speedy Gonzales (NdB : j'adore cette petite souris mexicaine, arriba, arriba) sur le pont mais avant que je n'ai pu établir une stratégie de repli pour me planquer, je fus attirée vers mon Cap'tain. (NdB : Oh oh !)

Kath : Je crois que je vais oublier les objets en métal, ce n'est pas équitable.

MON DIEU ! (NdB : je pense pas qu'elle soit chrétienne avec ses manies pour crier «Mon Dieu»)

Dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute… Ahhh ! Ben, vu sa tête, je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Merdum.

Kidd : Je t'interdis d'enlever ces bracelets sans ma permission et si tu étais arrivée une minute plus tard j'aurai fais bien pire que de t'entraîner contre moi, compris ?

Je me contenta d'un petit hochement de tête, il a l'air de bonne humeur ou alors il me prépare un sale coup et pour éviter que je me révolte ou un truc du genre, il joue les gentils. En tous cas, la voix qu'il a prise à l'instant était vraiment trop… Ouah, si je n'étais pas déjà rouge de ma course folle, j'aurais viré pivoine.

Kidd : Bien, suis-moi. Direction la prochaine île, et plus vite que ça, où je vous étripe.

Il m'amena jusqu'à une porte que je supposais être celle de sa cabine et me fit entrer.

Je regardais un peu partout, la chambre était plutôt spacieuse, elle comportais un grand lit, genre, cinq places, recouvert de draps carmin, un canapé et deux fauteuils dans la même teinte. Une porte à gauche légèrement entrouverte -la salle de bain- et une ouverture à droite sans porte : _un dressing._

Et juste à côté de la dite ouverture, il y avait mes sacs…

Stop arrêt sur image… Pourquoi mes sacs étaient-ils dans sa cabine ?

Kath : Pou… pourquoi mes sacs sont-ils dans votre cabine ?

Kidd : Parce qu'à présent, c'est aussi la tienne. (NdB : Wouah ! *salive*)

Pendant que j'analysais mon environnement, il s'était débarrassé de son énorme manteau et il se trouvait à présent juste devant moi, torse nu. (NdB : *salive*, *nose bleed*)

Un pas en arrière, la porte qui se ferme derrière moi, je suis piégée. (NdB : veux être à sa place,)

Kath : Pourquoi ?

Kidd : Je l'ai décidé et tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, tu me plaît et je t'aurais, mais tu peux être rassurée, je ne force jamais mes partenaires, néanmoins, comptes sur moi pour te draguer dans les règles et saches que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. De ce fait, ne sois pas trop surprise le jour où tu me céderas.

OK, là, j'ai un GROS souci.

Sur ce coup-là j'aurai préféré qu'il soit moins direct, voir qu'il ne dise rien.

Saintes conneries, dans quelle guêpier suis-je tombée ?

* * *

Voila un Kidd direct qui sait ce qu'il veut et une Kath qui est ignorante en relation humaine, le décor est planté et elle va se faire attraper ou pas ?

N'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, toute les remarques seront pris en compte et j'adore y répondre.

Bye et au prochain chapitre


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 **NdB :** Ce chapitre est complètement délirant, je l'ai adoré, personnellement…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Kath :

Il me reste de l'espoir.

Cette nuit, mon Capitaine -noté le ton grinçant- s'est endormi sur son bureau. J'explicite, après sa déclaration pour le moins explicite il m'a laissé seule dans **sa** cabine (ce ne sera jamais la notre. Nan, ça c'est hors de question !).

Donc j'en ai profité pour me mettre en pyjama, plus en bonus un bon gros sweat-shirt pour bien protéger -cacher- mon corps et je me suis mise au lit avant qu'il ne revienne pour pouvoir faire semblant de dormir à son retour tout en espérant qu'il respecte sa parole de ne rien me faire sans mon accord.

J'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter puisque lorsqu'il est rentré, il s'est directement installé à son bureau et n'en a pas bougé.

Et moi, je me suis endormie.

Au petit matin, je l'ai trouvé endormi sur son bureau et après m'être changé dans la salle de bain, je suis sortie de la cabine.

Je disais donc il reste de l'espoir car il respecte sa parole et je suis sûre de réussir à le faire changer d'avis au sujet de son projet de séduction, il faut juste que je trouve le bon angle d'attaque.

Alors que je déambule dans les couloirs, je croise Killer.

Kath : Dis Killer, est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? (et oui, je suis polie)

Killer : Suis moi, j'y vais justement.

GÉNIAL ! Une cuisine toute équipée j'adore avec tous cet équipement, je vais pouvoir m'éclater.

Kath : YOUPI !

Killer _avec un ton amusé_ : Pourquoi cet éclat de joie ?

Kath : Et bien, vois-tu Killer, hormis me battre, jurer et faire couler le sang, je vénère la cuisine.

Killer : Oh… donc cette histoire de cuisinière était sérieuse ?

Kath : Yep, alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton p'tit déj' ?

Killer : Moi, je me contente d'un café mais tu peux préparer des pâtisseries pour le reste de l'équipage.

Kath : Ça marche.

O o O

J'avais sorti la dernière fournée de gâteaux quand les hommes commencèrent à arriver. Je me suis installée à la droite de Killer et je dégustais mon chocolat chaud avec un croissant (j'aime pas le café) tout en les observant à la dérobée, très peu firent attention à moi et honnêtement c'est tant mieux parce que dans ma précipitation à quitter la cabine de Kidd je n'avais pas pris mes lames, pas que je ne puisse pas me défendre sans, mais disons que le matin dans un nouvel environnement et sans elles, je risquais d'être méchante vraiment très vite.

J'avais arrêté ma contemplation discrète dès l'arrivée de Kidd et à présent, je buvais la dernière gorgée de ma boisson et me levais pour mettre ma tasse à laver, mais alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte, une main se posa sur ma jambe, beaucoup trop près de mes fesses, selon moi.

Kath : Tu enlèves ta main immédiatement ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Vous pensez bien que si ça avait été Kidd, je me serai contentée d'un regard noir et de partir mais ce n'était qu'un membre d'équipage ordinaire (NdB : je te rappelle, petite sotte, que tu es là d'i peine 24H) et Kidd avait été clair _la règle du plus fort_ , en clair la loi du Talion.

Crétin -on va l'appeler comme ça- n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, je peux même dire avec certitude que sa main avait remonté en direction de mon postérieur.

Donc je lui attrape le poignet, le tords, le force à se lever sans me préoccuper de ses cris. J'attrape son épaule et la déboîte. Ensuite après l'avoir lâché, je le fit rasseoir pour pouvoir le surplomber de ma hauteur et avec mon pouce et mon index, j'appuie sur deux points au niveau du cou que je savais sensible. (NdB : Elle fait peur, cette "petite sotte")

Kath : Ferme là ! _Il se tait_. Bien, maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement et tu vas faire passer le message ? _Il hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier_. Je suis un membre d'équipage au même titre que les autres, mon job, c'est la cuisine et je le fais, je ne suis carrément pas votre nouvelle catin, alors le prochain qui a un geste déplacé à mon encontre, je me ferais un plaisir de repeindre le pont avec ces viscères. Clair ?

Crétin : Comme de l'eau de source, _Madame_.

Kath : Kath, c'est mon nom appelez moi tous comme ça.

Crétin : D'accord, Kath.

Je lui repris le poignet dans une main et l'épaule dans l'autre et d'un geste sec la lui remis en place.

Kath : Kidd ?

Kidd : _lève un sourcil intrigué_ Oui ?

Kath : Je suppose qu'il y a un tour de vaisselle ? _Il acquiesce_. En temps que cuisinière, puis-je en prendre le contrôle ? _Nouvelle acquiescement avec un léger sourire sadique_. Parfait, vous quatre plus toi, vous êtes de corvée pour tous les repas d'aujourd'hui.

Crétin : Je suis blessé, je ne peux pas.

Kath : Tu vas m'obéir parce que vois-tu la pression que j'ai exercé dans ton cou, il y a deux minutes et un trois sur dix sur l'échelle de la douleur et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas demandé au Capitaine de pouvoir te trancher la main est que tu n'a pas laissé échapper le moindre son. Vois ça comme une récompense. Bien sur, si tu préfères te faire couper la main, ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Et voilà comment en cinq minutes, on gagne le respect d'un équipage entier de pirates sanguinaires, et sans préméditation, prenez-en de la graine.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver rapidement, genre trois jours grand maximum.

Bye et REVIEW ! :(

NdB : Ma sœur est reviewore, donc ne vous modéré pas sur la touche en bas à droite ! ;-)

LinaJoker: Je suis en manque !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 _ **NdB.:**_ _Encore un chapitre Xtra, surtout la fin, j'espère que vous allez l'adorer ! Parce que moi, je l'ai complètement kiffé !_

 _Je vous laisse lire,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Suite à ma petite démonstration de force, je suis passée par **sa** cabine pour récupérer mes lames et je suis montée sur le pont. Après une demi-heure d'intense réflexion (NdA : Au secours, elle réfléchit trop ! :-P), j'ai enfin trouvé le meilleur moyen de le faire renoncer à sa stupide idée de me mettre dans son pieu.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à mettre à exécution mon plan, j'entends la vigie crier :

"Bateau de la marine à tribord !"

Ok, le plan "Ne-pas-finir-dans-le-pieux-du-Cap'tain" allait attendre, s'il y a des gens à trucider, je suis partante !

« Trucidons, éventrons, liquidons, zigouillons tous en cœur !

La chanson des pirates qui tuent à en être recouverts de sang...

La la la la ! … »

À la fin de ma magnifique chanson, l'abordage venait de débuter et je m'y jetai avec une exaltation non dissimulée. Tandis que j'égorge le dernier marine -ils étaient trop chou avec leurs entrailles qui pendaient et leur sang qui giclait de partout- un arrive devant moi et se stoppe d'un coup, genre il est sur pause le type.

Type : Tu es « Double tranchante » avec une prime de 60 millions de berry.

Kidd : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il parlait sur un ton méchant mais ça avait pas l'air de lui poser problème.

Kath : Ben quand vous m'avez laissé à la taverne, je suis allée faire un petit tour du côté de la base qu'il y avait sur l'île et j'ai tué tous les marines que j'y ai trouvé. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard.

Kidd : Pourquoi ?

Kath : Ben parce que c'est long de tuer autant de gens et pi en plus, sans me tacher ni me blesser.

Kidd : Non Kath, je te demande pourquoi tu es allée attaquer une base de la marine.

Kath : C'est à dire que je me suis dit que … Comme … enfin tu vois, quoi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne voulais pas te faire honte en étant la seule de ton équipage à ne pas avoir d'avis de recherche !

Oups ! Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi cette lueur dans son regard. Fait chier on dirait que je viens de dire un truc que j'allais regretter. Et en plus je viens de le tutoyer… Rhaaa ! J'enchaîne conneries sur conneries.

Kath : Non ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que comme je suis une pirate il me fallait un avis de recherche et de toute façon, même si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je l'aurai quand même attaqué. Oui, voilà, c'est ça.

Fiou… bien rattrapé ma jolie.

Kidd ordonna à quelques hommes de fouiller le navire et de récupérer les armes, l'argent, etc… Mais je ne restai pas là pour regarder et je m'éclipsai vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du midi.

Et le premier qui dit que je fuis, je le crucifie avec ses propres os.

O o O

Suite au pillage du bateau de la marine, on a mangé, parce que mine de rien un pillage ça prends du temps. Je me retrouvai dans la cabine pour prendre une douche et me changer parce que faire à manger et combattre ça fait transpirer.

Pendant que je choisissais des vêtements dans mes sacs, j'entendis distinctement la porte se refermer derrière moi.

Kidd : Tu devrais mettre tes affaires dans l'armoire où elles vont finir par s'abîmer.

Hum, un ordre bien déguisé. (NdB : Te laisses pas faire, c pas ton style ;) )

Kath _se retourna vers le lit et fit un vague signe de la main_ : Hum, hum…

Kidd : Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Ok, le plan doit se mettre en marche maintenant. (NdB : Allez ! J'uis de tout cœur avec toi)

Kath : Il faut que tu … _se mordit la langue_ … vous sachiez…

Kidd : Tutoies moi, et c'est non négociable. (NdB : Rrrr…)

Kath _hocha la tête_ : je disais donc il faut que tu saches que j'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie dans un asile psy et tu n'es pas du tout mon type.

Oui, je mentais (NdB : Oui, c'est pô bien mais bon, fô pô qu'il te mette dans son pieu) mais il était hors de question que je couche avec lui et le fait que je lui dise que j'avais vécu à l'asile c'est juste pour qu'il comprenne que je étais pas fréquentable.

Oui, parce que si je lui dit direct, qu'il est complètement con de vouloir être avec moi, tu peux être sûr que j'allais m'en mordre les doigts et tout le monde savait que essayer de donner un ordre à un Capitaine-Pirate c'était perdu d'avance.

Kidd s'avançe avec un léger sourire sadique et effleure ma joue.

Kidd : Ne pense pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi avec ce genre d'arguments. (NdB : Quoi ?! Il croit qu'il pourra survivre avec une échappée d'asile !)

Ok, changement de tactique, je reculai.

Kath : Je ne veux pas coucher avec mon Capitaine parce qu'après les autres vont penser que j'ai un traitement de faveur.

Kidd : Tout l'équipage sait déjà que je te cours après, je leur ai bien fais comprendre après que tu sois sortie de la salle à manger et ils savent très bien que bien que mon comportement à ton égard ne sera jamais le même que j'ai avec eux, il n'empêche que tu n'auras vis à vis du travaille aucun traitement de faveur.

Et merde, allez, je tente le tout pour le tout et si ça foire j'improviserai.

Kath : Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux relations avec des sentiments ; les parties de jambes en l'air très peu pour moi.

Ah, il ne dit rien ! Aurais-je gagné ? Minute, ses épaules bouge et il …il … il se marre. (NdA : WTF ?!)

Kidd : Ah ah… aah, ouf ! C'est exactement ce que je te propose depuis le début.

Houston, on a un problème. ON FUIT TOUT DE SUITE ! (NdB : La pauvre, déjà qu'elle est folle, là je saurais plus quoi faire, ah si ! Tuer Kidd :D)

Je suis à seulement un mètre de la porte quand un bras m'attrape par la taille et me jete sur le lit. Le propriétaire dudit bras n'attendis pas que je reprenne ma respiration pour m'immobiliser sous lui en bloquant mes bras ainsi que mon corps avec ses jambes et tous ça sans m'écraser. (NdA : Il a un tout petit fond _gentlemen_ !)

Mais je me tortille dans tous les sens jusqu'à m'épuiser pour finalement m'arrêter et ne plus bouger.

Kidd : Voilà, c'est ça calme toi, et écoute moi, _se rapprocha de mon visage et avais-je précisé qu'il est torse nu et oui monsieur avais trouvé le temps je ne sais comment d'enlever son manteau._ J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas habitué à la vie en société ni même au simple contact humain mais saches que je suis sérieux avec toi et que depuis la première fois où tu m'as appeler Capitaine tu ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Je vais être doux, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Kath : Trop … trop proche, éloignes-toi.

Je panique, je panique. Il se releve et m'entraîne avec lui puis il m'assit sur le rebord du lit.

Kidd : Hum, on dirais qu'il va falloir que je commence par t'habituer à mon contact.

Kath : Hein ?! Hein ?! Quoi ? Non, hors de question, pas de contact, hum, hum non pas question !

Kidd : Là encore ma douce, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre.

Ok alors nouveau plan : Établir des règles -ou en tous cas au moins une-.

Kath : Rha puisque je n'ai pas le choix on met des limites. Interdiction de te servir de tes pouvoirs sur moi à part si on se bat ou si c'est pour me sauver la peau et ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ensemble un truc du genre, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord.

Kidd : Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Kath : J'ai une info qui pourrais possiblement t'être utile ?

Kidd : Bien, je t'écoute.

Kath : Non d'abord tu le promets et même si l'info s'avère inutile tu dois tenir ta promesse.

Il réfléchit deux minutes.

Kidd : Je te le promets.

Kath : Il y en a 0,2 % dans le corps humain.

Kidd : Quoi donc ?

Kath : Du fer !

* * *

Voilà fini, à plus pour le chapitre 7 et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent.


	8. Chapter 7

**KinderSa:** Alors d'abord un grand merci pour ta review elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Ta lus dans mes pensé car effectivement Kidd sera jaloux et possessif, pour le moment ça se voit pas trop parce qu'ils sont encore sur le bateau et que Kidd a bien fait comprendre à son équipage "pas touche _elle_ est à _moi_ ". Merci encore et en esperant que la suite te plaise toujour autant. ;)

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Il réfléchit deux minutes.

Kidd : Je te le promets.

Kath : Il y en a 0,2 % dans le corps humain.

Kidd : Quoi donc ?

Kath : Du fer !

* * *

Chapitre 7

POV Kath :

Après ma révélation, Kidd m'a regardé avec un regard vide, vous savez style cadavre et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et ce fut à mon tour d'être en mode cadavre, mais pas plus de deux secondes après j'ai repris mes esprits et maintenant j'essaye de le repousser. Je dis que j'essaye parce que j'ai beau appuyé de toutes mes forces sur son torse, il ne bouche pas d'un iota.

Et là, sa langue viens de caresser ma lèvre inférieure et Dieu, si je n'était pas sur le point de faire une crise de panique je crois que j'aurai gémi. Mais, grand Batman, en moins d'une semaine, j'ai eu plus de contact humain que depuis mes 10 ans.

Et alors que je pensais que je devrai envoyé mon genou dans son service trois pièces, il s'éloigna.

Kath : Non, mais ça va pas la tête, si tu n'étais pas mon Capitaine je t'aurai … Rha, ne recommence jamais ça ! (NdB : c'est bien petite !)

Kidd, _la regarde s'énerver et tourner en rond dans la cabine_ : Ne me donne pas d'ordre, amour (NdB : Herk, affreux le surnom) ou je te promets de recommencer et cette nuit, je ne me contenterais pas de te tenir dans mes bras.

Kath, _se retourne vers lui avec la bouche grande ouverte_ : A… a… amour, tu viens de dire amour et dormir dans tes bras. _Se met à se parler à elle même._ Oh la la, je vais pas y arriver, trop de contact et il m'a embrassé et dormir avec lui, non, non, je vais pas réussir pas possible et ses lèvres sur les miennes et … Rha je suis perdue !

Kidd se mit devant moi pour m'arrêter dans mon monologue. Monologue que j'ai dit devant lui et qu'il a entendu. Sainte Connerie, la vie est injuste.(NdB : Non, c'est toi qui est stupide de tout dire devant K.)

Kidd : Calme-toi Kath ! Oui, je t'ai embrassé et je vais recommencer, si tu ne t'étais pas autant concentrée sur ta panique, je suis sûr que tu aurais apprécié et oui, tu vas dormir avec moi dans _notre_ lit.(NdB : vraiment très direct, ce type…)

Kath : Bien, puisque de toutes manières, je n'ai pas le choix, mais d'abord...

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, je lui met la baffe du siècle. Et je tourne les talons, j'ouvre la porte.

Kath : J'ai promis un combat à Killer, j'y vais, ensuite, je ferais le repas de ce soir et si jamais je te croise, je t'en met une autre parce que tu le mérite alors soit un homme et encaisse.

Et sur ce, je claque la porte et me dirige vers le pont en quête de Killer que je trouvai sur des caisses entrain d'aiguiser ses lames.

Kath : On se le fait, ce combat.

Je me mit en position sans attendre sa réponse, sortit mes lames et me mit en garde, les jambes écartées et légèrement pliées, un bras le long du corps et l'autre légèrement relevé.

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il était devant moi, son masque à deux centimètres de mon visage.

Et par un simple réflexe, je bloque ses lames, mais sous le coup de sa force, je reculai de bien un mètre.

Je le repousse et cette fois, c'est moi qui étais devant lui avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive mais au moment où il pense que j'allais bouger mes lames, d'une pirouette, je me retrouve derrière lui.

Je donne un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou, le faisant tomber à terre mais il attrape mon bras gauche et me projette devant lui où je retombe sur le dos.

Kath : Ouch ! Ça, c'est pas cool ! Et te marre pas derrière ton masque !

Je me relève d'un bond et me remise en garde, il attaque et réussit à me toucher au bras et je répliquai en le blessant à la cuisse gauche et à l'abdomen.

Nous continuâmes et au bout d'une heure, d'un commun d'accord, nous arrêtâmes.

Un des types auxquels j'avais refilés la vaisselle, nous apporte de quoi nous soigner, nous n'avons rien de bien grave, juste de légères entailles.

Killer : T'es rapide, souple et endurante mais tu manques de force.

Kath : Je sais, mais toi aussi, tu n'aurais pas fait mieux avec ce que j'avais sous la main et t'es pas mal non plus.

Killer : Comment ça « sous la main » ?

Kath : Ben, le plus gros de mon apprentissage, je l'ai fait à partir de livres et comme j'étais à l'asile, on ne peut pas dire qu'il fournisse le matos pour s'entraîner donc j'ai développé ma souplesse et ma rapidité et quand je suis sortie, j'ai passé un peu de temps dans les bois pour me muscler un minimum et tester mon agilité et mes réflexes.

Killer : Je peux te demander pourquoi tu étais à l'asile ?

Kath : Tu peux, ce n'est pas un secret, même si j'aurai aimé que Kidd ne le sache pas.

Killer : Et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas le savoir ?

Kath : Je lui ai dit pour l'asile en espérant que ça le freinerai dans ses intentions envers moi mais ça a pas marché - _fait la moue_ -(NdB : Ouais et c'est bien dommage…) et quand il va apprendre pourquoi j'étais internée, suis sûre que ça va lui faire plaisir.

Killer : Dis toujours, mais je le dirais de toute manière à Kidd il m'en voudrait de lui cacher quoi que ce soit sur toi.

Kath : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Enfin bref, quand j'ai eu 10 ans, je me suis mise à me battre et me renfermer sur moi même, à tel point qu'à part quand je frappais, je n'avais pas de contacts physiques, avec personne. Et l'année de mes 14 ans, je suis sortie en ville pour un truc et en rentrant j'ai surpris un cambrioleur, je l'ai poignardé 36 fois et je l'ai aspergé d'huile et j'étais sur le point de le faire flamber quand ma mère est arrivée et comme j'avais déjà eu des suivis psy, j'ai été internée.

Killer _explosa de rire_ : Ah ah… Ah, ça c'est sur que Kidd va adorer, on peut dire qu'avec toi, il a trouvé la perle rare. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

Kath _en grimaçant_ : Parle pas de malheur. Bon tu m'excuses, faut que j'aille faire la bouffe.

O o O

O.K. là, je flippe, Kidd devrait pas tarder à arriver. Bon, tout d'abord, se vider la tête, tiens, je n'ai qu'à ranger mes affaires.

Fini ! Et j'avais la tête un peu plus vide, on arrivera sur une île demain et d'après ce que j'avais compris, on allait y rester une semaine, donc je dormirai à l'hôtel et je n'aurai pas à faire à manger puisque d'après ce que j'ai entendu les gars allaient rester en ville.

PAR-FAIT

Je m'habille en jogging, débardeur et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, en soit absolument rien de sexy donc c'est idéal.

Je me mis dans le lit en priant pour m'endormir avant qu'il n'arrive ou sinon je risquai de passer une nuit blanche.

Et comme de par hasard, pile au moment où je pense ça, "Monsieur" rentre dans la chambre et commençe à se changer juste sous mes yeux.

Kath _lui balançant un oreiller_ : Vas dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît ?!

Heureusement, il y va, et mon palpitant qui fait des loopings, je me réinstalle sous les couettes. Et dix minutes plus tard, je sent le matelas s'affaisser puis les bruits d'un corps qui se glisse sous la couverture.

Kidd : Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

J'ouvre les yeux, le regarde et lui tourne le dos. Mauvaise idée ! Il en profite pour me tirer contre lui par la taille et son bras reste autour de moi. (NdB : Oh oh)

Ba boum

Quoi « ba boum » ? Non, non et re-non, tu ne fais pas ba boum, je t'interdis de faire ba boum, je ne suis pas attirer par Kidd, ça doit être le contact qui me déstabilise rien d'autre. Oui, c'est ça le contact. (NdB : C'est de l'autopersuasion ? Non ? Je crois que ça marche pas trop.)

Kidd : Détends-toi.

Kath : T'en as de bonnes, toi, c'est pas toi qui a un Dieu grec collé à ton dos !,Kath _écarquille les yeux et plaque sa main sur sa bouche._

Pitié ! Dîtes-moi que j'ai pas dit ça. (NdB : Si et je crois bien qu'il t'a entendu, ma chère.) Et en plus, j'étais dos donc impossible de voir sa réaction.

Kath : Hya !

Il a mis sa bouche contre mon cou et il resserre son emprise sur ma taille.

Kidd : Au moins, je sais que tu me trouve à ton goût, _la retourna pour qu'elle lui fit face_ , Killer m'a raconté ton _histoire_ mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque un morceau.

Chié ! Il est pas con le Capt'aine. (NdB : c'est bien dommage !)

Kath : Vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Kidd _se rapproche du visage de Kath_ : Dis-moi la vérité ou je t'embrasse.

Kath : Despote (NdA : elle dit ça avec un énorme sourire mentale parce que notre petite Kath à beau ne pas aimer la situation, elle respecte le sadisme de K.), le voleur, c'était un type avec qui je sortais, il avait accepté qu'on ne se touche pas mais en fait, il faisait ça juste pour pouvoir avoir la clé de chez moi. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est sûrement le fait que je lui est dit « je t'aime » la veille du cambriolage.

Et oui, bande de cafard parce que si je n'avais pas perdu toute confiance en mon instinct affectif, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'aurai déjà tenté l'aventure avec "Monsieur le roux sadique". Mais je ne l'avouerais **jamais** à voix haute, plutôt crever que t'avouer **ça**.

Kidd : Donc en clair, tu me dis que c'est à cause de cet vermine que tu te refuses à moi.

Kath : Ne te donnes pas autant d'importance et puis, c'est un choix que je fais et cet incident n'a aucun rapport avec ce dit choix (NdA : Rhooo, la menteuse [NdB : Je crois qu'elle est passée grande prêtresse dans l'art de mentir.]) et toi et moi ça tient en un mot : JA-MAIS !

Kidd : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, ma douce. (NdB : Tu viens de le dire deux fois, chéri, alors chut !)

Et sur ces mots, il ferme les yeux, quand à moi je fulmine un moment avant de me remettre dos à lui.

Avant de complètement tombée dans les bras de Morphée, je décide que le plan "Dégouter-Kidd" allait commencer, et confiante en ma nouvelle résolution, je m'endors avec un bref sourire.

* * *

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre donc désolée.

NdB : Moi, je l'ai trouvée très bien donc tu n'as pas à être désolée, L' ! ;-)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et pour toutes ces reviews, les réponse se trouvent à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

 _ **NdB :**_ _ **J'ai adoré ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi… Bonne lecture ! Ah, et n'oubliez pas :**_ **Review** _ **, ça lui fait plaisir et à moi aussi…**_

* * *

Nous allons arriver sur l'île dans moins de deux heures, en plein milieu de l'après midi et alors que je regarde l'horizon, je peux vous dire que si un monstre marin croise mon regard, il repartirait pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman au fin fond de la mer avant que vous ayez le temps de dire "meurtre".

Permettez-moi d'éclairer votre lanterne quant à mon abominable humeur.

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée de très bonne humeur, et non, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais dormi avec un dieu grec, mais parce que j'avais bien l'intention que son intérêt à mon égard cesse.

J'étais persuadée que mon plan était génial. Il fallait que je le dégoutte sans toutefois qu'il ne me vire de son bâtiment, parce que j'étais -et suis toujours- persuadée que cet équipage était fait pour moi.

Donc je suis allée faire le petit-déj' et ceci fait, je suis allée manger avec mes camarades pirates, je me suis installée pas très loin de Kidd et j'ai mis mon plan en action.

Petit a, manger comme un porc en incluant rots et pets, sauf que j'avais oublié que Kidd était un pirate et que ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. Et là, je peux vous dire que j'avais perdu un peu de ma superbe mais il me restais toujours le petit b et le petit c.

Le petit b n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps à se mettre en place, en effet, vers dix heures alors que j'étais sur le pont et que mon cher Capitaine -noté l'ironie- ne me quittait pas du regard, de manière que j'espérais naturelle, je m'étais, successivement, curer le nez, gratter les fesses, cracher un -berk dégueu, je ne le dirais pas- et pour finir je me suis mouchée -je sais, vous vous dîtes "moucher" pourquoi ? Mais je vous jure que c'est vraiment anti-sexy de se moucher surtout comme je l'ai fait-.

Mais le petit b est tombé à plat, strictement aucune réaction du côté de notre rouquin (NdB : **notre** , whouah, elle est possessive, la Specchio), et j'ai de plus fait une grosse connerie en mettant une raclée à un type, cinq minutes plus tard, lors de l'entraînement. J'avais clairement entendu un mec dire le jour de mon arrivé que le rouge existait Kidd et pour le coup j'avais fait fort, parce que j'en avais sur le visage et les mains, en clair c'était une titanesque, monumentale connerie !(NdA: Comme on dit elle a mit les pieds dans le plat)

Néanmoins, à ce moment-là, je n'avais toujours pas perdu foi en mon plan et puis il me restait le petit c, cependant il ne pourrait fonctionner que si je n'étais plus couverte de sang car quoi que je fasse, si j'étais couverte de rouge, vous pouvez être sûrs que Kidd me trouverait quand même à son goût.

Je me suis donc rendue à la cabine, colossale erreur, car en sortant de la salle de bain, changée et nettoyée, devinez qui j'ai trouvé dans ladite cabine…

KIDD !

Il était là devant moi, à genre cinquante centimètres de moi, mais cette fois je ne m'étais pas faite avoir et je l'ai évité avant que ses lèvres ne touchaient les miennes. Et je m'étais précipiter vers la porte, or j'avais oublié que je portais ces foutus bracelets de métal, que "Monsieur" ne me laissait enlever que quand je dormais.

C'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée collée contre son torse.

Kidd : Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège, mais tu avais l'air si heureuse ce matin que je ne voulais pas te gâcher ton plaisir et je dois bien t'avouer que te voir te démener pour me faire faire marche arrière était vraiment divertissant. Mais maintenant, je me demande ce que je vais faire pour te punir.

Il m'a dit cela à l'oreille, et celui qui vous dira que j'avais frémi quand j'avais senti son souffle est un gros menteur. De plus, mon cœur n'avait absolument pas palpité et non, ce n'ai pas de l'auto-persuasion ! (NdB : elle est naïve, la gamine)

Kath: Bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux, alors.

Hors de question que je montre ma panique, j'avais donc fait comme si tout était absolument normal et que tout était sous mon contrôle.

Kidd : Je pense qu'il a dû te venir à l'esprit que durant cette semaine, tu pourrais m'échapper en allant dormir en ville, et en ne revenant sur le bateau qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Un petit hochement de tête de ma part - considérable bêtise qui entraîna ma perte-. (NdB : Oh oh…)

Kidd : Et bien, tu seras assignée à résidence, interdiction formelle de quitter le navire et il va de soit que tu dormiras avec moi.

Kath : Non, mais c'est injuste, je ne suis pas une prisonnière !

Kidd : C'est une punition, ce n'est pas censé être juste, mais si tu veux je peux te proposer un autre arrangement.

Il avait dit cela tout en faisant glissé sa main sous mon tee-shirt et en caressant mon ventre -et non aucun papillon dans le ventre- (NdA: elle est dans le déni le plus complet, la chute n'en sera que plus rude [NdB : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, L.])

O o O

Voilà, la raison de mon énervement, il m'avait manipulée, m'avait laissée mettre mon plan en action pour pouvoir me poser cet ultimatum et donc quand ce foutu bateau arriverait au port, je ne pourrais même pas mettre pieds à terre et ma colère n'était que plus forte du fait que je suis à court d'idée pour me débarrasser de LUI.

 **Le bateau est amarré et Kidd a donné ses instructions.**

Killer : Si tu veux aller te balader, il faut que tu donnes quelque chose à Kidd.

Kath _sursaute_ : Oh putain ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Et lui donnait quoi ? Je lui ai déjà dit pour le fer dans le sang et c'est la seul chose qui lui sera utile…

Killer : Non tu ne comprends pas, je te dis de lui donner quelque chose.

Kath : Mais de quoi … Oh ! Non, mais non !

Killer : Et bien, c'est ça ou tu reste cloîtrée ici pendant une semaine.

Kath : Je parie que c'est un coup monté, t'es de mèche avec LUI !

Killer : Non, promis. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'avant d'être mon Capitaine, Kidd est mon ami et je vois à quel point il tient à toi et malgré toute sa volonté, il reste un homme et il est du genre impulsif, j'ai donc peur qu'il fasse une bourde et qu'il perde toutes ses chances avec toi, donc si tu fais ça, il sera un peu plus patient et tu gagneras un peu de liberté. D'une pierre, deux coup. Et puis, pour une fois, tu pourras te faire un véritable avis sur la question.

Kath : Co… comment tu sais ?

Killer : Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon ami, je le connais.

Et il s'en va. (NdB : WTF ?!) Mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois; soit je flippe, soit je m'énerve donc si je fais ça, je pourrais vraiment analyser. Oui, voilà c'est une sorte d'expérience et c'est aussi stratégique car si je joue bien, je pourrais me balader. Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai envie. (NdB : *tousse* Auto-persuasion *tousse*)

Je tourne la tête et je vois Kidd à l'autre bout du pont et avant de me dégonfler, je hurle.

Kath : Kidd !

Kidd : Quoi ?

Kath : Laisse-moi aller en ville, s'il te plaît ?!

Kidd : Non !

Kath : Mais je resterais toujours avec Killer !

Kidd : Non !

Kath : Et si je te donne quelque chose en échange ?!

Kidd : Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis !

Noté que pendant la conversation, aucun de nous deux n'avait bougé et que l'équipage nous regardait. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains (NdB : Lol…) et me mise à courir vers lui en me répétant une dernière fois dans ma tête : _expérience, stratégie_.

Et je lui saute dessus, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, met mes mains dans ses cheveux pour lui faire redresser la tête et avant qu'il ne comprenne, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. (NdB : Ah ah, j'en peux plus, achevez-moi… … Non je plaisante)

Et là, nom de Dieu ! Que c'est bon ! (NdB : What ? Quoi ?) Alors que nos langues commencent un délicieux combat, ses mains se placent sur mes cuisses et les miennes tirent sur ses cheveux, j'en veux plus, c'est tellement bon. Oh bordel ! Il avait raison (NdB : Elle lui donne raison à propos de quelque chose), j'aime la manière dont nos langues se rencontrent, sa manière de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. J'aime qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne ressens pas cette panique à cause du toucher parce que je le voulais _ce_ contact.

Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'on se sépare, je repose mes pieds à terre, m'éloigne d'un pas de lui et reprends mon souffle.

En tout cas, il a l'air ravi par mon initiative, et je suis sûre qu'il sait que je me suis rendue compte de mon attirance _physique_ pour lui. Killer, je te retiens avec tes idées débiles !

Kidd : Et bien, et bien. On peut dire que tu m'as surpris et ce moment fut fort plaisant. Killer, tu prends soin d'elle et si jamais un autre l'approche d'un peu trop près, tu le massacres ou tu me l'amènes pour que je lui apprenne que l'on touche pas à ce qui m'appartient. Et Kath, tu dors quand même avec moi cette nuit.

Il se penche vers moi et comme je suis trop surprise par ce que je viens de comprendre, je ne bouge pas lorsque ses lèvres attrapent le lobe de mon oreille et qu'il me chuchote.

Kidd : Je t'avais dit de ne pas être trop surprise.

Je me recule d'un bond en mettant ma main sur mon oreille et me retourne pour me rendre dans la cabine pour me préparer en marmonnant dans ma barbe tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais. Et quand j'arrive à la porte qui m'amène à l'intérieur du bateau, j'entends très clairement les hommes applaudir et féliciter le Capitaine.

Et je me retiens de hurler parce que je suis sûre que Kidd va voir cet action* comme un accord tacite pour pouvoir se montrer _affectueux_ en public. Et trop choquée tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas réagi quand il a dit que je lui appartenais, et maintenant c'est trop tard pour hurler au scandale !

Si Kidd est un chasseur, je viens de tomber dans ses filets mais ne croyez pas que c'est fini, non, je vais me débattre et advienne que pourra.

(NdB : Je sens le pire…)

* _cet action_ : l'action en question étant le fait qu'elle lui ai sauté dessus et qu'elle l'ai embrassé, je le presise parce qu'en me relisant j'ai pensé que cette phrase pouvait porter à confusion.

* * *

 **Réponses au Reviews (RàR)**

 _ **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à chaque fois que j'en reçois une, c'est la danse de la joie dans ma tête, donc merci infiniment. (NdB : Je vous jure que sa danse est très chouette… Ah ah !)**_

 **Tenshira** : Quand j'ai écrit cette partie du combat, je pensais à un réflexe instinctif comme quand on met les mains devant soit lorsque l'on tombe (NdB : Tu ne l'as pas fait quand tu es tombé lors d'une course de haies), mais il est vrai que ça peut paraître tiré par les cheveux, j'essaierais de ne pas refaire ce genre de faute.

 **Lea** : Je n'ai pas vraiment un rythme précis pour les chapitres, j'écris quand l'inspiration vient, et je suis ravie que mon histoire et mon OC te plaise. :)

 **Ocane** : Merci pour tes encouragements et je souhaite que la suite te plaira toute autant. NdB : Moi aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

 **Aiedail** : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic', je suis contente que tous te plaisent et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. N'hésites pas à remettre une review. NdB : elle est une grande reviewore…

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ou en re laisser une pour ceux qui en on déjà mit.


	10. Chapter 9

Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en vacances donc je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps pour écrire.

 **NdB :** _Voici le neuvième et dernier chapitre, enjoy (corrigé à une heure du mat') ! Rating M expliqué dans ce chapitre._

Chapitre 9

Je suis en ville avec Killer, aujourd'hui marquait la fin de notre semaine sur l'île. En soit, cette semaine a été calme Kidd n'a rien tenté, et j'ai pu faire absolument tout ce que je voulais. Mais pour ce dernier jour, il a demandé à Killer de récupérer de l'argent qu'un type lui devait et comme je voulais profiter jusqu'au bout, j'avais tout naturellement suivi le second.

Voila, pourquoi on rentre dans un bar, disons-le vraiment _craignos_ et on se dirige vers une des tables du fond où on trouve un type vraiment moche, habillé de manière excentrique avec tous plein de bijoux.

Killer : Tu dois de l'argent au Capt'aine Kidd, le remboursement c'est maintenant. _(_ **NdB :** _LoL, on dirait "Le changement c'est maintenant.")_

Le moche : Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer.

Il a dit ça avec une voix clairement moqueuse et hautaine. En clair, il nous prend pour des idiots et je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une idiote.

Kath : Dis-moi, combien doit ce porc à Kidd ?

Killer : Je dirais que ce qu'il a dans sa bourse devrait suffire mais il manquera sûrement les intérêts.

Kath : Je vois.

D'un mouvement rapide, Killer récupère la bourse quant à moi, je prends la main du type, sort ma lame et tranche la totalité de ses doigts.

Kath : Voilà qui devrait couvrir les intérêts.

Et sur ces mots, on s'en va.

Sur le chemin qui mène au port, j'enlève les bagues des doigts puis les jette (les doigts, hein, pas les bagues, ça va pas la tête).

Arrivés sur le bateau, Killer donne les instructions pour qu'on lève l'ancre et amène la bourse à Kidd et je fais de même avec les bagues, en les mettant dans sa main, toujours enduites du sang de l'autre porc.

Kidd me jette un regard ravi comme si j'ai fait un truc extraordinaire et comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir ma langue, je ne le fais pas à ce moment, non plus.

Kath : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si je venais de te donner un des caleçons de Gold Rogers®.

Kidd : C'est que, d'habitude, personne ne le fait.

Kath : Personne ne fait quoi ?

Killer : Kidd, je ne lui ai pas dit, elle l'a fait de son propre chef.

Je crois qu'on peut résumer la tête de Kidd à ce moment en un seul mot : abasourdie. Mais dés le choc passé, quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs, un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage, un mélange de sadisme et de désir ? Je crois.

Kath : Mais quoi encore ? qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Kidd : Pour tester les petits nouveaux, on les envoie récolter de l'argent comme tu l'as fait avec Killer et on leur dit que s'il manque quelque chose, ils n'ont qu'à couper leur doigts pour prendre leurs bagues, mais tu es la première à le faire et ceci sans même qu'on t'en donne l'idée.

Il m'a testé alors ça, c'est vexant et son sourire me dit que ma semaine de tranquillité est finie et bien, j'avais dit que j'allais me débattre mais cette fois, je vais utiliser son attirance pour moi à mon avantage. Oh oui, douce vengeance !

Kath : J'ai touché un homme.

Je dis cette simple phrase et me dirige vers sa cabine _(_ **NdB :** _Encore sa cabine ? Hum, hum)_. Moins de deux minute plus tard, il entre en trombe avec un regard fou et vraiment très en colère.

Bordel pourquoi mes plans tournent-ils toujours de travers ? Bon, c'est décidé, j'arrête de faire des plans débiles puisqu'apparemment, ça ne fait que m'enfoncer encore plus.

Kidd : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Kath : Stop ! C'est bon, j'arrête ! Je n'ai pas touché d'autres hommes donc dé-stresses, j'ai juste été vexée que tu veuilles me tester.

Pour le coup sa colère est tombée d'un coup. Et il acquiesce, ce qui équivaut pour lui à des excuses que j'accepte d'un geste de la main. Pensant la conversation terminée je me détourne de lui et m'apprête à aller dans la salle de bain.

Kidd : Tu arrêtes quoi, au juste ?

Évidemment, il a fallut qu'il retienne ça ! Rhaaa ce qu'il peut m'énerver, celui-là !

Kath : Les plans, j'arrête les plans.

Et je rentre dans la salle de bain, change de tee-shirt et enlève le sang que j'ai sur les mains. Quand j'en ressors, je remarque qu'il est encore là mais je n'y prête pas attention et je m'assois sur le lit.

Kidd : Donc ça signifie que tu acceptes d'être avec moi.

Kath : Oui… Non. Je sais pas. Honnêtement, je suis paumée, je ne comprend rien à ce qui m'arrive et il est plus qu'évident que tu m'attires mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est seulement physique ou s'il y a plus.

Kidd : Je vais te poser plusieurs questions auxquelles tu vas réfléchir et quand tu auras une réponse tu me le diras.

\- Est-ce que tu penses souvent à moi ? _Ben oui, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, t'es pas sorti de ma tête._

\- Est-ce que quand tu es avec moi, tu as l'impression que le temps passe plus vite ? _Oui mais c'est normal puisque j'ai envie que ça passe vite puisque je ne veux pas rester avec toi… ou alors c'est parce que j'ai peur… mais de quoi ?_

\- Est-ce que ton cœur s'emballe lorsque je te parle ou bien que je te touche ? _Carrément mais alors si on rassemble tout ça, j'ai peur de comprendre que je suis amoureuse de Kidd. C'est ça ou pas ?_

Kidd : Oui tu es amoureuse de moi.

Kath : Hein ? Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! _Haussement de sourcils de sa part._ Oh, oups j'ai parlé à voix haute c'est ça ?!

Kidd : Exact et maintenant que j'ai entendu ça, je ne te laisserai en aucun cas partir même si ça signifie que je dois t'enfermer dans cette chambre et t'enchaîner à ce lit.

Il prend ma main et embrasse mes doigts en m'envoyant un regard que je jugerai de prédateur et s'empare de mes lèvres avec une passion qui chasse tous mes doutes. Très lentement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, il m'étend sur le lit et se place au-dessus de moi. Il met sa main sur ma hanche et une douce chaleur éveille en moi de délicieux picotements. Son baiser se fait plus entreprenant et demandeur. Je le lui rends avec une fièvre nouvelle. De mon côté, je me contente de faire courir un doigt timide sur sa peau de soie, sous laquelle roulait sa puissante musculature et que ponctue, ici et là, une ancienne cicatrice.

Alors qu'il enlève mon haut, je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

Kidd : Qu'y a-t-il ? Murmura-t-il.

Kath : Rien. _Je prends une légère inspiration._ Je ne suis pas très... ample.

Une lueur amusée pétille au fond de ses yeux et un courant électrique me traverse quand il me fait comprendre, caresse à l'appui, ce que lui inspirent mes formes.

Et tous nos vêtements disparaissent bientôt, il commence une douce torture : il débute avec un simple baiser dans le creux de ma nuque, vite suivi par des milliers d'autres, parfois, je sens sa langue me caresser et plus il descend et plus mes pensées se brouillent mais au moment où sa bouche s'approche de mon intimité, j'ai un sursaut de lucidité et je bloque sa tête avec mes mains.

Kath : Pas… là. Pas là.

Kidd :Bien, pas aujourd'hui mais tu n'y échapperas pas la prochaine fois.

Sur ces mots, il revient au niveau de ma bouche et d'un coup, entre entièrement en moi. Sous le coup de la douleur, je griffe son dos et mords sa lèvre. Il attend sans bouger, me chuchotant des excuses puis des mots crus. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais quand il commence à bouger, aucune douleur ne persiste et c'est vraiment bon. Il fait des mouvements lents et profonds mais il m'en faut plus ! Alors j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et le plaque contre moi en le gardant entièrement en moi. Et je lui chuchote.

Kath : Bouche plus vite ou je prends le contrôle de la situation. _Ce n'est que de la frime parce que franchement je serais bien incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit et il le sait mais il consent tout de même à accélérer._

Je suis la première à venir et il me rejoins dans la jouissance quelques coups de hanches après, dans un grondement plus animal que humain.

O o O

 _ **Le lendemain…**_

Au matin, je me réveille avec un mal de dos concentré au niveau de mes reins, il me faut quelques minutes pour me souvenir des événements de la veille et il n'en faut pas plus pour que je vire rouge brique.

Kidd : Après tous ce qu'on a fait, ce n'est que maintenant que tu rougis !

Kath : _j'enfonce ma tête dans les oreillers._ La ferme !

Alors que je me maudissais pour avoir craqué, je sentis ses doigt caresser mon dos.

Kidd : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas faite trop mal, ma Kathréptis.

Kath : Trois fois, on l'a fait trois fois et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te soucies de savoir si tu n'y es pas aller un peu fort. Mais non, ça va et puis c'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller plus v… J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça.

Kidd : Dois-je comprendre que tu as trouvé ça sympa ?

Kath : Sympa ! Sympa ! Non massacrer des gens c'est sympa, jurer c'est sympa. Ça c'est… il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire ça.

Kidd : Ah aah, ravi de l'entendre ! Donc tu ne serais pas contre l'idée de recommencer.

Kath : Aucune objection ! Mais pas tout de suite, là je veux dormir.

Et sur ce, je lui tourne le dos et j'inspire profondément.

Kath : Ça veut dire qu'on est en couple maintenant ou un truc dans le genre ?

Kidd : Non. _Ma respiration se coupe._ On l'était déjà c'est juste que tu le savais pas. Ça veut dire que tu es à moi pour toujours et que si tu essayes de m'échapper, je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Kath : Tu as de la chance que je sois déjà barge parce qu'avec ta possessivité tu aurais vite fais de me le faire devenir. Mais je suppose que c'est l'une des raison qui font que je t'aime.

Kidd : Et je t'aime aussi, chaton.

Et bien, on a fini par s'accorder sur une chose, on s'aime. Je pense que je vais mettre un certain temps à m'y habituer mais je sais (en tous cas, dans mon subconscient) que j'ai trouvée ma place et mon prince charmant, ou plutôt "Mon pirate sanguinaire".

~Fin~

Voilà fini ! J'avais prévu au départ d'en faire plus mais en ce moment, je ne suis plus trop inspiré par One Piece donc j'ai préféré finir avec celui-là plutôt que de laisser cette fic' inachevée. (NdB : plutôt que je te donne des claques jusqu'à que tu la finisses ;) !)

J'espère que ça vous a plus, c'était mon premier lemon donc j'aimerais avoir vos avis mais je ne pense pas en refaire. **NdB :** _Première fois aussi pour moi, premier lemon corrigé à l'écrit pas juste en lisant ! Yahoo ! (ce qui comprenne, cette blague, *clap, clap* car y en a qui n'ont pas fait gaffe)_


End file.
